


(Playlist) City on the Edge of Forever (includes cover photo edit)

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: Spirk TOS on a night in the the City on the Edge of Forever. Playlist of 1930s musicAfter submitting my ART WORK of the same title/name, I credited a photo edit of Jim and Spock and a playlist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving a great response on my watercolor painting my the same name. i created a photo edit and added a playlist with it.  
> Enjoy!

Here is my playlist submission for the Old Married Spirk challenge. I created the cover art for the playlist using Adobe Photoshop, the original photo still had the character of Edith Keeler with Jim.  
Link for playlist is below my cover art image. Thank you in advance.   
  
  


  


Click [HERE](http://8tracks.com/blue_meets_green/city-on-edge-of-forever) for playlist on 8tracks.

**The  playlist includes the following songs:**  
  
_"Pennies from Heaven" - Bing Crosby_

_"The Way You Look Tonight (From Swing Time) - Fred Astaire_

_"Three Little Words"  - Ben Selvin and his Orchestra_

_"Moonglow" -  Benny Goodman Quartet_

_"Sunrise Serenade" -  Glenn Miller_

_"Happy Days are Here Again" - Ben Selvin and his Orchestra_

_"They Can't take that Away from Me"   -  Fred Astaire_

_"Moonlight Serenade"  - Glenn Miller_  


**Author's Note:**

> I have two Jim Kirk playlists, one called [Jim Kirk's Refections](http://8tracks.com/blue_meets_green/jim-kirk-s-reflections) and the other  
> [Sands of Time](http://8tracks.com/blue_meets_green/sands-of-time).


End file.
